Ares
Ares ''' is an Olympian god, the son of Zeus and is known as the "God of War". Biography Early Life Ares was born on Olympus some time before 13,700,000,000 BC, and like the other gods, ruled over Earth before the creation of Humanity. Thousands of years ago Ares and the other gods formed an alliance alongside Humans, Amazons, Atlanteans and Green Lanterns to fight off Steppenwolf's invasion. War of Olympus At some point Ares believed his father had made a mistake in creating Humans, believing them to be easily corrupted and capable of great evil. He attempted to show the other gods he was right, by influencing the creation of new weapons leading to the outbreak of several wars. His plan failed, as his father created the Amazons to restore peace in the world. In anger he attacked and killed the other gods until only he and his father were left. After a long battle Ares was defeated, and left severely weakened, while his father was fatally wounded. In his last act Zeus created a magical barrier to hide Themyscira, as well as his newborn daughter from Ares. World War 1 By the start of the 20th century Ares had secured a seat in the British government going by the name Sir Patrick Morgan. After the start of the First World War, Ares used his powers to influence the creation of new poisons and weapons, manipulating both Isabel Maru and General Ludendorff in the hope that Humanity would destroy itself. Towards the end of the war, Steve Trevor returned from Themyscira with Diana and Dr. Maru's notebook. Ares immediately recognized her as both an Amazon and his half-sister but opted not to kill her. He instead decided to fund Trevor's mission to the Front hoping that Diana would see the evil of Humanity for herself and join him in destroying them. After Diana killed Ludendorff, Ares appeared to her revealing the truth of her origin and her role as the God Killer, telling her that he does not start wars, merely influences new ideas and that Humans fight all on their own which is why they needed to be destroyed, so the world could return to the way it was before them. Diana refused and the two fought, with Ares dominating for the majority of the fight. After the death of Steve Trevor, Diana unlocked her godly powers and in sorrow and anger rampaged across the airfield. Ares tried to convince her to kill Maru, stating that she was the perfect example of how evil Humans could be. After remembering Steve's final words to her, Diana refused to kill Maru and in anger Ares charged a lightning attack to kill Diana, but she absorbed it and turned it back on him, finally killing him. Abilities * '''Godly Physiology: Ares is a God, a phenomenally powerful divine being with tremendous levels of supernatural power, being the son of Zeus himself. **'Super Strength:' Ares is immensely strong and easily comparable to a solar-powered Kryptonian and superior to that of an Amazon. **'Super Speed:' Despite him wearing heavy body armor and his large physique, he was able to move and react while, battling Wonder Woman, at high speeds. ** Immortality: Ares has a seemingly indefinite life-span and could only be harmed or killed by beings of similar power to himself, namely a god. *** Invulnerability: Ares is impervious to damage that can kill, infect or harm mortal beings. Only other Godly beings have the power to truly slay him, given how Diana, a demigod herself killed him. *** Healing Factor: Ares regenerated from being struck by Zeus's lightning at a rapid pace. ** Telepathy: Ares is able to implant ideas and thoughts into the minds of mortals, influencing them to incite war amongst each other, enhancing his Godly abilities tremendously. *** Illusion Casting: He could also project illusions and share memories with others through the energy his body generated. *** Memory Casting: He was also able to inspire and imprint people's minds with blueprints for chemical formulas and so many weapons of mass destruction over the millennia. ** Telekinesis: Ares has the power to remotely move and levitate objects at will. He could easily generate extreme amounts of telekinetic power to keep himself safe from the Lasso of Hestia, easily restrain Wonder Woman with thick metallic sheets and even. *** Matter Transmutation: Ares use this telekinesis to draw debris and scrap metal toward himself before transmuting it into his Armor. He could also transmute debris into Swords. He could even create a chain from his own armor to restrain and toss Diana. ** Electrokinesis: Ares can generate and manipulate divine lightning. He was able to call celestial lightning from the skies into his own being and project powerful beams of lightning energy. He can even summon lighting and shape it into celestial bolts of lightning that can be thrown much like spears. ** Flight: Ares is able to seamlessly levitate and fly through the air at bullet-like speeds with immense coordination. He used this to dodge many of Diana's attacks. ** Violence Empowerment: As a War God, he can become much more powerful when surrounded by violence. This empowered him to the point where he briefly went toe-to-toe with Zeus. * Master Combatant: As a War God, he is a master combatant, having a natural mastery of swordsmanship, martial arts, marksmanship, and all types off hand-to-hand combat. * Genius-Level Intellect: Due to him being around humanity since before the Dawn of Time, he is divinely wise and possesses a great knowledge of various innovations and archaeological relics over the millennia. Due to his immortal life, he has gained superb leadership skills, political and deceptive mastery, warfare strategic abilities and weapons intuition. ** Deception: He used a cane to walk around, showing himself as an elderly lame-legged man and throwing off Diana's suspicions that he really is the mighty God of War. He even deceived the British War council into thinking he was working towards peace, when in reality he was influencing General Ludendorff into destroying the world with his Weapons of Mass Destruction. ** Divine Wisdom: As a God, he is divinely wise and always comes off with rational and statistic arguments which makes many agree with him. He even came close to convincing Diana to join his cause to rid the Earth free of humanity. * Vast Resources: As Sir Patrick Morgan, he is incredibly wealthy and highly influential, being elected to be part of the British War Council. He even funded Steve Trevor's secret expedition. Weapons * Armor: Ares used a fearsome black armor and a 4-horned helmet in battle, which he could create out of debris using his powers. * Bladed Weapons: Ares used his powers to create multiple swords and daggers out of debris, powerful enough to fight Diana. * Chains: Ares used his powers to create a chain from his own armor to restrain and toss Diana with. Appearances *''Wonder Woman'' *''Justice League'' (flashback) Trivia *Ares is said to be the one who killed Zeus despite the Amazons trying to help Zeus. *Ares is vastly similar to Satan from Biblical and Abrahamic religions. Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with immortality Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman Category:Males Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Before the Dawn of Time births Category:Deceased characters Category:1918 deaths Category:Characters killed by Wonder Woman Category:Main Villains Category:Diana's Family Category:Demon Category:Justice League Villains